nirvanainfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 03
(original with subtitles) (English dub) | previousEpisode = Episode 02 | nextEpisode = Episode 04 }} Episode 03 is an episode of Nirvana in Fire. The events of the episode primarily concern Mu Nihuang's Suitor Tournament. Events * At Mu Nihuang's Suitor Tournament, Mu Nihuang and Mei Changsu are walking through the grounds and see Tingsheng being beaten by a eunuch. Xiao Jingyan arrives as well. They interfere to stop the beating. Mei Changsu promises to save Tingsheng from slavery and to teach him to read. * Mu Qing hears that his sister Nihuang was strolling the grounds with Mei Changsu and sends one of his officers to see who he is and what he's like. The officer challenges Mei Changsu to a martial arts duel, which Fei Liu interferes and fights for him. Meng Zhi interrupts, dismissing the eunuch and Mu Qing's soldier. Meng Zhi and Mei Changsu had been writing to each other before Mei Changsu arrived in the capital, but Meng Zhi did not know Mei Changsu had arrived until seeing him as Xie Manor in Episode 2. Mei Changsu tells Meng Zhi to meet him later in Snow Cottage. * Mu Nihuang chides Mu Qing for sending a soldier to test "Su Zhe" and tells Mu Qing of Mei Changsu's identity as the head of the Jiangzuo Alliance and that she suspects that he was the one who had sent them help two years ago when they needed help defeating Southern Chu at the Qingming River. * Meng Zhi visits Mei Changsu in Snow Cottage on the Xie Manor. Mei Changsu tells him that, of all the men Meng Zhi knew in the Chiyan Army, the only one left alive aside from Mei Changsu is Wei Zheng. * Jingrui and Yujin reach the top ten in the suitor tournament. * At Mu Nihuang's request, the Emperor assigns Mei Changsu to be in charge of the written examination part of the suitor tournament, since Mei Changsu has no stake in it. * In the tournament, Baili Qi of Northern Yan beat a champion from Da Liang with one move. Meng Zhi tells the Emperor that, based on viewing Baili Qi's fighting technique, he thinks that Mu Nihuang cannot beat Baili Qi. This worries the Emperor, who does not want Mu Nihuang's military power joining with Northern Yan. * Yujin and Jingrui plan to fight Baili Qi at a feast at the palace celebrating the tournament, trying to wound him enough so that Mu Nihuang could beat him in a tight. * Yujin tells Mei Changsu the story of Jingrui's birth. * Mu Qing asks Mei Changsu to find a way to remove Baili Qi from the tournament. * At the feast in the palace, Jingrui begins to fight Baili Qi. Flashbacks * Two years previously, Mu Nihuang and Mu Qing were at Qingming River on the border with Southern Chu, when someone using a pseudonym was sent to assist them. * Lin Xie releasing Lin Shu's hand at Meiling * Madam Zhuo and Grand Princess Liyang are both on Mount Rui, preparing to give birth. Category:Episodes